icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Criffin
Criffin is the romantic pairing of Carly Shay and Griffin (C'/arly and G/'riffin) but it also can be called Garly (G'/riffin and C/'arly). This relationship was featured in the iCarly Season 2 movie, iDate a Bad Boy, where Carly dates Griffin. Griffin returns in Season 3 in the season finale, iBeat the Heat, and almost kisses Carly, but she rejects his advance. This ship is surprisingly popular, considering Griffin's character doesn't have a recurring role on the show and that Griffin will probably not return. Criffin Moments Season 2 Moments iDate a Bad Boy *After the police officer lets Griffin go, he makes eyes at Carly and asks her to bring him some juice. *When Carly gives Griffin the made-up last name "Thiefenheimer," Griffin smiles at her and introduces himself using his real name. *Griffin continually flatters Spencer, which was totally unnecessary, as Spencer had already decided to let Griffin off the hook for "borrowing" the motorcycle. Perhaps he was trying to impress Carly by ingratiating himself to her brother. *Griffin shows off the t-shirt he designed himself to Carly and Spencer. *Griffin seems quite pleased that Spencer wants Griffin to come over the next day after school to work with Spencer on his latest sculpture. Griffin says he's looking forward to helping with it, then smiles broadly and waves at Carly before leaving the apartment. *When Carly continues to hint broadly that Griffin should go, he seems reluctant to leave the apartment. *Carly smiles in spite of herself when she comes home to find Griffin and Spencer taking sledgehammers to a metallic cube in the living room. *Griffin gives Carly a steamy look and asks, "What's up?" flirtatiously when she walks up to Spencer and wonders what they're doing. Griffin then laughs when she answers angrily, "What's up nothing!" *Griffin smiles at Carly and says, "Be nice!" after Spencer tells Carly the same thing. Clearly frustrated with her growing attraction to Griffin, Carly snaps, "You just watch it!" *When Carly calls Griffin a criminal to Spencer's face, Griffin can be seen in the background laughing, as if he thinks Carly is cute when she's mad. *When Carly and Wendy start to go upstairs to do some studying, Griffin asks them where they're going, probably because he doesn't want Carly to leave. *To irritate Carly when she and Wendy go upstairs to study, Griffin turns up the volume on the kitchen stereo. Carly yells down at him to turn the music down, but he just smiles and leaves the music on the same volume. *Carly is resentful towards Griffin at first, as he persistently annoyed her on purpose. **However, that soon changes as Carly and Griffin are caught kissing in the Shay living room by Spencer. *When Spencer gives Griffin the third degree for "chewing on Carly's face," Carly reveals that she was the one who kissed Griffin first. *Carly said he was smart, cool, hot, and had really cute lips. *As Spencer throws Griffin out of the apartment, he calls over Spencer's shoulder to Carly, "I'll call you," and she smiles and says, "Okay!" *Completely baffled as to how his sister went from despising Griffin to making out with him, Spencer asks what happened in the apartment while he was away buying smoothies and bagels. Carly explains that she realized how cute Griffin was while she was arguing with him over his playing the stereo too loud. They then started talking about music, and she concluded that he is "really sweet and smart." *Carly is so angry about being grounded "for till college" that she takes a sledgehammer three times to Spencer's metallic cube sculpture. *The two then start dating. *The two hang out together, despite Spencer's objection. *Carly thinks dating a bad boy is "hot, cool and exciting." *Carly tells Sam that she kissed him over and over which impilies that she enjoyed kissing Griffin A LOT. *Griffin skips school to see Carly. *Griffin still finds Carly to be attractive even when she's wearing hideous clothes showing his attraction is more than physical. *Griffin asks Carly if she misses him and then takes her hand. He tells her he's "psyched" to see her and kisses her until Spencer (disguised as a janitor) interrupts them. *After Spencer gets into an absurd broomstick fight with a school janitor, Griffin puts his arm around Carly and walks away with her. *When Spencer installs a pressure-sensitive trigger plate in front of the door to prevent Carly from sneaking out to be with Griffin, she poses the rhetorical question, "When are you going to realize that you're over-reacting and there's nothing bad about a girl who's almost fifteen kissing a guy she really likes?" *Despite grounding Carly and trying to break up her relationship with Griffin, even Spencer admits, "I'm sorry; I know you really liked him." *Carly and Griffin tried to trick Spencer into renting a movie so they could sneak upstairs into Carly's apartment and spend time together as Spencer was against their relationship. *After Spencer leaves Bushwell Plaza to pick up some Thai take-out, Carly sneaks back into the lobby and runs into a grinning Griffin's waiting arms. Hugging her, Griffin tells her she was so convincing in her "argument" with him in front of Spencer that she should become an actress. *Carly calculates that she and Griffin have forty minutes alone before Spencer comes back from his food run. Griffin suggests that he and she listen to some music he just downloaded, but Carly wants to "kiss a little." "If you're lucky," Griffin beams back at her. *When Spencer finally relents and permits Carly to date Griffin, he leans over to kiss her until Spencer interrupts them again. *Carly is extremely concerned when a rumpled Griffin shows up at the apartment after his motorcycle accident. Taking him by the hand, Carly leads him into the living room and helps him take off his jacket, "awwing" over his being "really hurt." *Carly tells Griffin to take off his shirt and orders Spencer to fetch the first aid kit. Rubbing her hand over Griffin's sore back, Carly smiles infatuatedly and tells him it looks "tan and muscular." *Carly wets a towel and gently dabs the dirt off Griffin's scratches, cooing, "Aww, you poor thing!" She then uses "boo boo spray" on his broken skin. *Carly squees with Sam over the "high-res pics" she snapped of Griffin, specifically his toned abs. *Carly brags about the scars Griffin has incurred from pulling macho stunts like getting into fights and crashing his motorcycle. "I just love it!" Carly gushes about her bad boy. *Carly tries to make Griffin feel good by telling him his mother is nice. *Griffin looks Carly up and down with admiration while they're alone together in his bedroom. *Carly tells Griffin his room is just how she'd pictured it, then blurts, "Not that I ever, like, stayed awake at night picturing what your room looks like." Then she admits that she has done all that and asks coyly, "Is that bad?" Griffin looks back at her lovingly and tells her she cracks him up. *Carly finds it sexy that Griffin punched a hole in his wall when he got mad at his friend Kato. She assures Griffin he's not all that bad, then touches his chest and kisses him. *Griffin happily shares his love for his Pee Wee Baby-collecting hobby with Carly, assuming she's a fan of the plushes like he is. He even lets her hold his prize Pee Wee Baby toy Peter the Penguin. *After learning about the Pee Wee Babies, Carly is perturbed, but she tries to defend Griffin and insist that he's still cool. *Griffin suggests that Carly come to the next Pee Wee Baby convention with him, then kisses Carly. *Carly buys Griffin a power drill as a present. Season 3 Moments iBeat the Heat *Carly smiles when Griffin shows up at her door, which indicates she may still have feelings for him. *Carly looks a little disappointed when she thinks Griffin only dropped by the apartment for cool air. *Griffin tries to kiss Carly while she is talking to him. Griffin broke up with Carly, but it seems he is still attracted to her. *Carly lets Griffin and his collection of Pee Wee Babies stay in her apartment on the condition that he would protect her "Utopian Society" project. *When Carly gets miffed that Griffin put her Utopian Society model on the floor, Griffin assures her that he's supervising it carefully. *Griffin mistakenly calls Carly's project her "Fallopian City." *Carly does not approve when Sam grabs one of Griffin's Pee Wee Babies and throws it across the room where it lands on the couch and an elderly man sit on it. *Griffin looks thoughtful while he listens to Carly's speech about the importance of community. *Carly's idealistic speech inspires the people who crashed the apartment to be kind to one another, including the elderly man on the couch returning the Pee Wee penguin to Griffin, which makes him incredibly happy. *Carly appears embarrassed and sad when her guests (including Griffin) flee the apartment once the building's power comes back on. Criffin Gallery Criffin4.jpg|iDate A Bad Boy. Criffin.jpg Criffin10.jpg Criffin11.jpg Criffin2.jpg Criffin3.jpg Criffin5.jpg Criffin6.jpg Criffin7.jpg Criffin8.jpg Criffin9.jpg Criffin12.jpg|iBeat the Heat. Criffin1.jpg CarlyandGriffin.jpg 0043q9ex.jpeg idate-a-bad-boy-2.jpg Criffin..jpg|link=http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Griffin criffin121.jpg Criffin Fanfiction How Things Started-What exactly did we miss when Spencer went to get smoothies? Rated T'''. These Breakup Songs Make Sense Again-...and I really wish they didn't. Oneshot / songfic. Rated '''T. iGrow Up What if Carly's bad boy didn't collect Pee Wee Babies and continued dating? Rated T. Criffin Video Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Shipping Galleries Category:Shipping Videos Category:Shipping Fanfiction Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3